fili and kili decided to bother Bilbo
by 12dragoness12
Summary: bilbo minding his own business on his rock, fili and kili decided to cause trouble will it be all tears and upset or happy and content ...


Poor Bilbo always felt he needed to hide from the dwarfs when not in action because he was a hobbit especially from fili and kili and today they decided to go and bother the hobbit.

" hello Mr boggins, how do you do ?" kili asked with a smile on his face which made the little hobbit sat on the rock very nervous him and Fili were up to something he was sure of it .

"I've told you its Baggins not Boggins but let me guess that won't get into your dwarf head" he said exasperated.

Just as he had finished saying that Fili just appeared around the rock with a hat looked exactly like bofurs and some shoes….

"Hello Mr Baggins funny seeing you here "he said while whispering to kili.

"We have decided that because you're a hobbit. What you would look like as a dwarf just curious you see, don't worry we will take it off straight after and no one will know anything is missing "they both said together.

"ANYTHING MISSING! Bofur will go mad without his hat I'm surprised he took the thing off but if you will leave me alone put it on quickly and then put it away ok guys ?" he says putting his small hands in his hair thinking what could go wrong.

After that they lifted Bilbo from the Rock they started with the hat , problem was it was a bit tight but it still went on the poor Hobbits head, and they lifted him on the rock to put the shoes on because hobbits have smaller bodies and bigger feet they had a job but for Fili and Kili it wasn't a problem.

"So Mr boggins how do you feel? Bet like a real dwarf ha-ha" they laughed in union.

Bilbo felt like an idiot he had never wore human shoes in his life and that hat he just felt like a fish not in water.

"It doesn't feel good these shoes are tight as well as this hat "Bilbo said.

He tried to walk but fell straight over and landed straight into some mud fili quickly ran and pulled Bilbo up.

"I think it's enough now let's get him out Bilbo go sit on the Rock" Fili said.

So Bilbo walked slow and as well as he could and sat on the rock fili and kili go to take the shoes off the hobbit but it wouldn't come off they were yanking it the poor hobbit hanging on for dear life until both shoes flew off and so did fili and kili and landed in the same mud they both looked up with mud all over there face and hair they didn't look amused something finally funny came out of it thought Bilbo and chuckled to himself.

"Oh dear now for the hat come here little hobbit were gets ze hats off" as the dwarfs were jumping about.

The problem was much the dwarfs yanked so much but the hat wouldn't come off he was done for and more so when bofur yelled for them to all get some dinner and yelling to everyone where his hat was.

The two young dwarfs ran away to the fire Bilbo decided to hide in the grass but he could hear bofurs and the rest voices with him saying he swear he left his hat by the fire and were it was Bilbo was nervous.

Something behind him quickly lifted him up on his feet turned around to see bofur and rest of the company behind him he really didn't know how they all managed to….

"Ahhh so that's where my hat got off to so my my why does a little fellow like you got it on ?" bofur said amusingly.

All Bilbo could think was run for it so he ran fast as his feet could take him to the fire thinking how to get out of this mess.

It all got out of hand it all came to a matter of minutes to Bilbo running around the fire like a chicken going its not his fault to the bigger Dwarf Bofur running a little behind him going my hat give me my hat everyone else sat by the fire laughing away till bofur somehow managed to yank the hat off but it fell straight out his hand and plop! Into the fire everything went silent

" I am so sorry bofur ill get you another hat it really wasn't my fault it was stuck" said Bilbo upsettingly

" Its not your fault lad maybe someone shouldn't pick on poor little folk like yourself" staring straight at Fili and Kili

Fili and Kili stood up and both yelled together that is why 101 you shouldn't try to dress up a hobbit everyone stood up and laughed and cheered and downed there beers thinking it could have gone worse …..


End file.
